


Somewhere, Together

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Kinda, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: As Link ran around on the surface, he missed his best friend. He just wanted to be with her, guiding her through her trials like he was supposed to be.





	Somewhere, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

The surface was a real thing. An expanse of land below the clouds that Link always thought was a fairytale. As much as he wanted to admire the infinite amount of trees in the Faron Woods, he had to find Zelda.

He ran around the woods as quickly as he could. Fi was pretty helpful, but he still ended up missing the location of a few of the Kikwis, and he wasted precious time backtracking. He finally made it to the Skyview Temple wondering how Zelda could have made it through all the monsters. It was tough even for him. In the end it didn’t matter; Zelda wasn’t at the spring any more. Link was a little disappointed she didn’t wait for him, but then he felt depressed thinking maybe she did, but he took too long to reach her.

 

***

 

It was while climbing the Eldin Volcano that Link realized this was the longest he had ever gone without seeing Zelda. And that was saying something. Zelda had just always been there ever since he could remember. They were always friends; there was no question in that. But now she was alone on the surface without him. He was supposed to be there helping and guiding her safely. Now apparently some stranger in black was doing his job if those Mogmas were to be believed.

_Late, my ass,_ he grunted as Impa and Zelda disappeared through their magic portal. He didn’t like that lady.

 

***

 

Link charged at Ghirahim hoping it would give Impa and Zelda enough time to escape.

“Protect Zelda,” he yelled at Impa, raising his sword and shield into an attack stance.

Now was not the time to be snarky. He had to fulfill his duty to protect Zelda, even if it meant being left behind again, even if it meant fighting Ghirahim here and now.

His distraction was just enough. Zelda ran through the portal, giving him the Goddess Harp before leaving, and Impa followed, telling him to return to the Sealing Temple in Faron Woods before destroying the portal behind her.

The old woman told him everything, where Zelda was, how he could reach her again, but it would take time. Once again he and Zelda were separated, but at least this time he knew she was safe and that he would see her again.

 

***

 

It took a lot longer than Link thought, but he figured, he had to travel through time to reach Zelda, so it didn’t really matter how long he took on this side of things. The spirit trials were a bitch though. (He also thought the Fireshield Earrings were pretty cool, but he would never tell anyone.)

Finally the Goddess Sword was tempered with the ancient fires, and Link could finally reach Zelda. They could be together and talk, and he could tell her about that one place he found in the woods that he thought she would love.

But he stood there banging on the amber crystal that now contained his best friend.

 

***

 

The few minutes he got to spend with Zelda, his arms around her to catch her fall, holding her hand, sustained him through the horde of monsters Ghirahim threw at him and the ensuing fight with the Demon Sword himself. But it seemed to be in vain, Zelda’s essence was taken by Demise. Link walked with his head held high toward the portal Demise had opened. He had changed so much in the last few months. Link was no longer a lazy knight-in-training who needed Zelda’s backup when dealing with Groose. He was the chosen hero of Hylia, wielder of the Master Sword. If he beat Demise here and now, it would finally be over. If he beat Demise, he could finally be with Zelda.

The battle was rough, but Link won. He barely heard Demise’s warnings; he just wanted to return to Zelda. Finally it will be as it should. Link and Zelda would be together like it was always meant to be. It didn’t matter to him if it was in the sky or on the surface, Link thought as he hugged Zelda for a solid five minutes, as long as they were anywhere, somewhere together.


End file.
